victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebbie
"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!" - Robbie defending Rex against Cat in Pilot. Rebbie is the pairing between Rex Powers and Robbie Shapiro (Re/x and Ro/'bbie'). Although it mostly seems like Rex has more control of Robbie by bossing him around and arguing with him a lot, they also can get along with each other and show that they are really close friends at times. Rex also likes to give false information to Robbie to have him look foolish and then make fun of him later on. For example on Beggin' on Your Knees, Rex told him that Ryder has his ears pierced, when he knew Robbie wanted to be like him to get girls, though it was not true. Rex is not so fond of Robbie. According to Rex's profile on TheSlap, he hangs out with Robbie mostly because he feels sorry for him. If someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie gets angry and defends Rex by telling that person that he is not a puppet and how offensive it is to Rex. However, Robbie seemes to carry Rex less and less as the show has progressed. Rebbie moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Robbie tells Cat not to call Rex a puppet because it was offensive. He was actually defending Rex. *Robbie asks Rex if it would kill him to give him any respect. 'The Bird Scene' *Rex gets angry at Robbie for dropping him and slaps him for doing so. *Robbie agreed with Rex that Tori should stop being whiny. 'Stage Fighting' *Rex tells Robbie not to go talk to Trina, maybe because he knows it will end badly. *Robbie covers up Rex when someone takes his pants. *When Robbie has to leave Rex outside during his audition, he complies with Rex's demands that he sit him next to the 'hot blonde'. *In a cut scene, Robbie says to Rex "Oh well. I guess it's dinner for the two of us at the Olive Garden", making Rex says "Oh no! Not the Olive Garden!". 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie's grandmother said that Robbie had Rex for a really long time, possibly before high school. *Robbie did not take Rex into his grandmother's apartment, probably because he knew it wouldn't be a good experience and he didn't want Rex to have to deal with Mamaw. 'Tori the Zombie' *Since Robbie is the lead of the play, he made sure Rex has a nice, front row seat. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie told Rex to stop watching Fox News because he wanted Rex to learn from unbiased sources. *Robbie was going to take Rex to Inside Out Burger. *Rex asks Robbie to rub his back. *Rex helps out Robbie about how he should make his blog a hit, by telling him to gossip about people. *Robbie goes with Rex's idea about gossiping about people. He trusts that Rex would give him good advice. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie wipes off the sunscreen on Rex's face. *Even when he's tired, Robbie still makes an effort with Rex. *When Rex admits that he doesn't have parents, Robbie says "Hey! Some things are private!", and Rex says "I know...". *Also, after Rex says that, Robbie slightly hugs him. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Robbie asked Rex if he wanted to see a movie with him on Sunday night. *Robbie was highly unhappy when Rex said that he had other plans. *Rex thinks that Robbie needs professional help. 'Beck's Big Break' *Robbie has nightmares about Rex. *Even though Robbie has nightmares about Rex, he doesn't seem to be mad at him for it. *Robbie has to stand up to Rex if he wants to stop having nightmares of him. *Robbie and Rex are seen sharing a bed. *Rex thinks it's a bad idea for Robbie to go to Lane to talk about his nightmares. Possibly, he didn't want Robbie ending up in trouble. *Lane thinks Robbie and Rex need couples counseling. *Robbie was going to let Rex have a giant cookie. *When Robbie finally stood up to Rex, Rex does not feel angry or upset. *Right after Robbie said "You're not so tough!" to Rex, he instantly cringes, as if he didn't want to say it. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie tries to get the gum off of Rex's forehead. *Robbie is angry and throws down Rex's ping-pong paddle because Rex didn't beat Tori. *At the restaurant, Rex is up against Robbie. *Robbie tried blaming Rex for eating a bowl of caviar, but Rex couldn't take the blame. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie and Rex sing together. *They also take turns singing a part of the song. *Both were confused about the ventriloquist idea. *Both of them were angry that Jade and Cat didn't win. *Robbie didn't seem so angry with Rex about the Northridge girls. 'Rex Dies' *After Rex gets damaged, Robbie gets extremely upset and even cries. This proves that Robbie actually cares about Rex. *When Robbie becomes upset about not having a good date with Jessica, Rex tells him that he shouldn't be hooking up with a "scrounge" like that, showing that he wants the best girls for Robbie. *When Tori reads Jessica's update, she called Rex a puppet, and Rex got upset about it. Usually, this is something that Robbie would feel. *Rex tells Robbie to give him a bath which Robbie replies "later". *Robbie and Rex say that Rex makes jokes about Robbie when he is changing. *Both Robbie and Rex went through major pain in this episode (Rex got damaged in the Turblow Jet and Robbie's heart broke from knowing this happened). *Robbie wanted to know if Rex was still alive. *Robbie wanted to take Rex to the hospital, even though he has to be in a play. At this point, Robbie could care less about being a main role in a play and wanted Rex to be okay. *After Sikowitz says that Robbie can't leave and take Rex to the hospital, Rex says "I feel cold!". This can imply that he feels warm when Robbie gets to help him. *Before Tori leaves to take Rex to the hospital, Robbie kisses Rex. *At the hospital, Robbie freaks out seeing Rex all bandaged up. *Robbie holds Rex's hand. *Even though Robbie knew that Tori didn't mean to injure Rex, he doesn't seem to forgive her. *Robbie remembers the time Rex got him to ride a roller coaster, and he had a great time, and admits he peed himself on the loop-dee-loop. *Robbie, along with Tori, sings "Forever Baby" to Rex. *Robbie wanted Tori to sing "Forever Baby" perfectly for Rex, which can explain catching her being off key. *Robbie was really excited when Rex "came back to life." *After Robbie finds out that Rex is alive, he leans down on Rex and snuggles him. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie freaks out when Jade tears off Rex's arm, and he demands that she give it back. 'Wok Star' *Robbie lets Rex read his fortune and seems offended when he jokes that a woman will never love Robbie. *Rex thinks that Robbie is only "theoretically" a boy. *Robbie has Rex sit on his lap at the restaurant. 'The Wood' *Upon seeing Rex's foot fried, Robbie screamed in horror. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Robbie is upset because some mean people took Rex's shoe as well as Robbie's. *Robbie got really upset when he saw Rex unconscious. *Robbie tries to wake up Rex. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Rex asks Robbie to take him home. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *Rex tells Robbie that he was off key. *After Rex says that he doesn't have a mom, he rests his head on Robbie's shoulder. *Rex says about Ryder "Ooooh, he's hot!". Some fans think that this means that Rex is attracted to guys. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *When Jade jokes about her sweater being made of puppet hair, Robbie's face changes from joyful to upset. Robbie was upset about Rex being (indirectly) called a puppet (like always). *Rex fooled Robbie into buying girls' jeans. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *When Cat says that funky nut blast ice cream is her brother's favorite, Robbie is seen rubbing Rex's neck. *Robbie massages Rex's back without any anger. *Rex feels relaxed while Robbie rubs his back. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *At the hospital, Rex sits on the bed next to Robbie. *Rex was the one who texted Lane about Robbie being in the hospital. *Rex asks Robbie how he is while he's in the hospital. Robbie tells him how he feels, only to have Rex say he doesn't care. *Rex talks to Robbie in a soft, quiet tone, as if he really did care. *After hearing Rex's voice when he talks to Robbie, he was probably a little concerned about Robbie being in the hospital. This could be a call back to Rex Dies, where when Rex is injured and in the hospital, Robbie was completely concerned. *Rex was really amused by how a car was "parked" in Robbie's butt. *Rex remembers the scary bully who made Robbie swallow his favorite toy car and both Robbie and Rex agreed that she was scary. 'Prom Wrecker' *When Rex suffers a hangover from the Northridge prom, he lays onto Robbie's shoulder. *Whenever Robbie tries to ask Cat to the prom, Rex becomes annoyed. *When Robbie believes that Cat lied to him, Rex tells Robbie to call her a fibber. *Rex realizes that Robbie had manly rage and is really happy about it. *Because Cat turned him down, Robbie takes Rex to the Prome instead. *Rex tells Robbie, "Come on, Rob. Let's move along" when Robbie came to talk to Cat. Rex probably doesn't want Robbie to be around Cat. 'Locked Up' *Robbie sniffs Rex's hand because Cat says it's a sign of friendship in Yerba. *Robbie wanted Rex with him in prison, and asks Sikowitz to bring Rex. *Robbie brings Rex on vacation with him. 'Helen Back Again' *Robbie and Rex do stand up together. *Rex says that Robbie's jokes were stupid. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Robbie gets upset when Trina insults Rex. *Robbie protected Rex from getting in trouble. *Rex sleeps with Robbie. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *At the beginning of the episode, Robbie is seen combing Rex's hair. *Rex tells Robbie to think to himself what an idiot would say. *Robbie and Rex play hide-and-seek. 'Jade Gets Crushed' *Rex thinks that Robbie can't think of lyrics. *When Robbie's picture gets removed, Rex tells Robbie to cry about it. *When Robbie slides against a wall, he is hugging Rex, even though Rex is trying to make him more upset. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Rex tells Robbie that he can't call Batman to save him and his friends, trying to keep Robbie practical. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Robbie dances with Rex during It's Not Christmas Without You 'Other Programs' 'iParty with Victorious' *When Tori and Beck were showing off a poorly-looking scared scene, Robbie covers up Rex's eyes, while crying, as if he didn't want him to see. *Rex was able to feel Robbie's hand tense up. *Robbie wanted to have a serious talk with Rex for making 200 people come to Kenan's house, disappointed in Rex for doing so. *Robbie nodded (agreeing) with Rex when he says that André has beautiful skin. *Rex un-followed Robbie on twitter, meaning he followed him before. *Robbie was upset when Sam kept offending Rex. *Robbie defends Rex against Sam when she calls him a puppet, but Rex responds that it's cool. TheSlap.com Hints *In Rex's profile video, Rex says that he hangs out with Robbie because he feels sorry for him. *Robbie posts pictures of Rex's poses. He also said that Rex charged Robbie $100 to be his male model. *When Rex commented asking $5 for lunch, Jade says that Rex doesn't eat, and Robbie says to Jade that it was offensive. *Rex commented that Robbie slammed Rex's thumb in his locker, making him have a hard time typing. *Rex comments to Robbie why Robbie can't play football. *Rex asks people if he should go out with a hot girl or stay home and watch Robbie cry. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer," Beck and Jade have to race Robbie and Rex. *When Rex got some indigestion from a gas station hot dog, Robbie told him to quit eating those, but Rex said that they're too good. *In Rex's profile video, Rex thought Robbie was mad at him and seemed depressed about it. Robbie says to Rex that he wasn't mad. *In a photo of Robbie holding his pear pad, the caption says that Rex used it as a boogie board in the ocean. *Robbie said that at the gym someone called him "Mr. Muscles," and Robbie thought it was sarcastic. Rex said that he thought that person was serious and thinks the person mentioned Robbie's tan, in which Rex claims to be "Awesome." *Robbie was thinking about him and Rex buying a bunk bed, but neither of then were very sure about who gets the top bunk. *Robbie wanted to ask Cat to the prom, and Rex thinks it's going to be ugly. *When Andre says that his lips need a vacation, Rex says that Robbie's lips need a job. *Robbie said that Rex thinks professional wrestling is legit, and thinks that people can't figure out what's real or fake, with his mood being amused, which is very Rex-like. Also, when Jade said that Rex was just Robbie's "imaginary friend," Rex laughs at Jade's comment, then realizing the imaginary friend part, which is very Robbie-like. *Rex feels angry because he and Robbie are on a double-date, being annoyed because Robbie's talking about male makeup, so Robbie and Rex are on a double-date. Interestingly enough, Rex said that he hated double-dates, yet he still goes with Robbie. *Rex likes Robbie best if he's dishing the dirt and actually seeming cool. Rex thought that Robbie was cool. *Rex said that he's a very shy guy, and Robbie is mainly shy as well, so both of them are shy. *In every photo of Rex's gallery "Rex "dies"" that Robbie appears in, Robbie is crying, because he's torn up from seeing Rex all wounded. *Robbie said that Rex took a picture of him in the bathroom. *In Robbie's profile video, when Robbie shows off his dance moves, he picks up Rex in one scene, and Rex says "Put me down!". *Rex wouldn't let Robbie blow off fireworks, because if Robbie's hand came off Rex would be in trouble. Also, he probably cares about Robbie's safety. *When Robbie says he needs more fans for his page, Rex tells him that nobody likes him, and then becomes upset because Robbie has more fans than Rex. *Robbie thinks it wrong for Rex to pretend it's his birthday just for a free sundae at the Olive Grove. *Rex was able to tell that Robbie's hat, sunglasses, and jeans were all women's. *Robbie felt that he and Rex share a brain. *Andre says that Robbie doesn't let many people hold Rex. *Festus says that the happiest thing about Robbie being in jail is that Rex wasn't there to make fun of him for being able to fit into a women's jumpsuit. *Rex said that a person in front of him at the movies told him to shut up, and then he dumped his soda on Robbie's head, and then Rex says "oops." Robbie then tells Rex that he is taking away Rex's texting privileges. *Robbie says that Rex makes fun of him when he is getting dressed in the light. *Rex disables the vowels on Robbie's keyboard. *Rex agrees with Robbie that Tori's puns should stop. *When Robbie was dressed as a slice of pizza, Rex asks if someone ordered a slice o' nerd. *On the iCarly Random Debate with Victorious, Robbie wonders how Rex is talking without him holding him, and Rex wonders how come Robbie hasn't had a date since his Bar Mitzvah. *Rex ate Robbie's leftovers from Maestro's, even though Robbie put a note on the box saying it's for Robbie only. *Rex is celebrating Hanukkah with Robbie. Episodes with a Rebbie main plot/subplot *'Robarazzi:' Rex influences Robbie to gossip about people on his blog. *'Wi-Fi in the Sky:' Robbie wanted to see a movie with Rex, but when Rex makes other plans, Robbie becomes upset and asks his friends what he should do. *'Beck's Big Break:' Robbie has nightmares about Rex because of how mean Rex is to Robbie, so he has to stand up to Rex. *'Rex Dies:' Upon seeing Rex being damaged by the Turblow Jet, Robbie becomes heartbroken and falls into an emotional breakdown, also showing how much Robbie cares about Rex. Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Moments